Petulante
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Morirá, no hay escapatoria, pero puede ser que logré la continuación de sus ideales de poderío y destrucción.


**N/A: Bueno... Al fin algo de paz después de la tormenta que fue este último mes. Acá les traigo algo que vengo prometiendo hace mucho, pero no lograba terminar. Acá está. Y sean condescendientes, son las 12 de la noche de un día jueves, cansadísimo de la semana del infierno, habiendo encontrado el único ratito libre desde hace MUCHO.**

**Mi primera historia larga acá en primer proyecto largo completamente SOLA. Increíble**

**APLAUSOS POR FAVOR! **

**Dirigiéndonos al titulo general de la historia... No sé, pero me gusta mucho esa palabra... y le quedaba bien ;).**

**Y el del capitulo... no se si tiene mucho sentido, pero me gusta xD**

**Un Voldy/Narcisa...**

**Ahí les va...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Petulante

_1.Aprestos para lo Inconciente_

Traición, mentiras, ya se había acostumbrado a ellas, pero era el colmo de los colmos. ¿Acaso ella la había superado?

-Pero señor, ni siquiera es de los nuestros…

-Cállate. Es la elegida, punto final

Sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Las contuvo. No podía mostrar debilidad alguna, pero sólo podía pensar en todo lo que había hecho ella por él, su más fiel servidora, la única que se mantuvo a su lado, la que nunca se dejó vencer... Despreciada, subestimada. El vacío que sentía dentro suyo se agrandó, amenazando con romperla en dos.

Se arrodilló a sus pies, estremeciéndose, sintiéndose impotente como pocas veces. Asintió con la cabeza, cada movimiento era doloroso, como si tuviera los músculos atrofiados.

-Ingéniatelas para traerla aquí inconsciente. Mientras yo hablaré con Malfoy

Se levantó con su espeso cabello negro balanceándose detrás suyo y volvió a asentir, sin dejar entrever lo que en verdad sentía, siempre erguida, siempre fingiendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Furiosa caminaba con estrépito por aquel pasillo largo. Siempre le había parecido especialmente largo aquel pasillo, en ese momento el pensamiento se acentuaba. Sus pies hundiéndose en el suelo de losa, con las suelas pegadas a ellos como chicles. No quería avanzar, pero sabía que era su deber. Engañada, decepcionada, abrió la puerta color caoba.

-Hermana- además de todo la había enviado a ella a buscarla, para que saboreara el dolor y la incertidumbre, la vergüenza de sentirse inferior.

-Si, Belatrix. ¿Qué sucede?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucius sintió arder su antebrazo. Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo apaciblemente, y se transportó a la guarida, donde lo esperaba.

Al llegar el aire seco y frío se pego contra su rostro y sus ropas, adhiriéndolas a su cuerpo y secándole la garganta, impidiéndole gesticular bien.

-Señor- dijo haciendo una gran reverencia – ¿Qué necesita de mi?

-Tú esposa Lucius. Necesito a Narcisa para enarbolar mi plan.

Lucius se plantó en su sitio. ¿A su esposa? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Qué quiere decir señor?

Lord Voldemort no respondió. Por mucho que le disgustara, estaba muriendo. Efectivamente. Y él lo sabía. En unos 20 años, el dejaría de respirar: su causa luego, seria fácilmente destruida por el gobierno. Nadie de los ahora presentes podría suplantarle, ni siquiera Bella. Debería ser alguien con la misma visión y el mismo objetivo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando pasar al cuerpo levitante de Narcisa, acompañado de cerca por Bellatrix y su varita, sorprendiendo a Lucius, que esperaba pacientemente la respuesta que nunca llegaría.

-Tal cual me ordenó señor- la depositó con todo el cuidado que le fue posible sobre la tarima de piedra. Fastidiada.

Sin decir palabra alguna, sin dirigirle apenas una mirada que pudiera aliviarle el corazón a la muchacha, se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil, ataviado con un camisón claro. Observó los dorados cabellos, la piel blanca y tersa, suave. Rozó los labios inmaculados con sus rugosos dedos, finos y largos, haciéndola sangrar. El color carmín contrastaba con la figura celestial de su rostro.

Poso la rendija que tenía por boca sobre la herida y absorbió el líquido. Un calido ardor llenaba su garganta, sofocándolo en cierta manera. Venenosa como su hermana, aún dormida.

-¿Cuándo ocurrirá la ovulación Bellatrix?

-Según me ha dicho, la semana próxima.

-Entonces arregla una fiesta en alguna de esas fechas. La ceremonia la realizaremos en tu castillo.- Las delgadas aberturas de sus ojos, rojos como el atardecer, ensangrentados, se entrecerraron, si eso era posible, y sus pupilas se achicaron al sentir el escalofrió de emoción que recorría su espalda.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Narcisa recuperó la conciencia. Figuras giraban a su alrededor, palabras. Se incorporó despacio y encontró todo como cualquier otra mañana. Corrió las mantas y posó sus pies sobre el suelo, haciéndolo crujir bajo su peso.

Cuando estuvo completamente despierta y conciente, se cambió, deslizando las prendas por su agraciado y juvenil cuerpo. Al mirar por la ventana se percató de que era aproximadamente mediodía. La abrió dejando entrar a una suave brisa primaveral, inspiró profundo, impregnando todo su cuerpo del aire puro, limpio.

-Es tarde- se dijo a si misma en voz alta. Estas palabras resonaron en su cabeza unos momentos, hasta que su marido entró por la puerta, haciéndola sobresaltar. Parecía que acababa de terminar de correr un largo trecho hasta allí, pero había parado fuera para recuperar la compostura.

-¿Hablaste?- pregunto el, acercándose con unos pasos inesperadamente calmos.

-Me quedé dormida- dijo ella casi en un susurro, más para si misma que para él, abrazándose y cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando de la manera en que el viento suave acariciaba su piel, revolviendo su pelo y haciéndola tiritar.

El muchacho, la rodeó con su brazo y cerró la ventana, removiéndola de su trance.

Abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y dio un respingo. Bajó a la tierra al sentir como se le erizaba el cuerpo con el ruido sordo de los postigos al cerrarse.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- se preocupaba, no estaba muy seguro de querer que su "amo" tocara a su esposa, a su gema, a su diamante. Esplendorosa como siempre, aunque aturdida, un hechizo de Bellatrix dejaría así a cualquiera.

-...Si- dijo, saboreando la palabra, sintiendo como se escurría entre sus labios al pronunciarla. Con movimientos decididos se zafó del abrazo posesivo que la encarcelaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?- inquirió el, algo molesto y frustrado por la extraña actitud.

-Eso no te importa.

Parecía que las explicaciones se le escurrían de las manos en el último momento, antes de que pudiera hincarles el diente. Escapando de sus garras como los peces escapan de los tiburones.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: Esperando reviews!**

**Mile.**


End file.
